


Un Día Para Recordar.

by Chica_Medusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica_Medusa/pseuds/Chica_Medusa
Summary: Un día Clint Barton, mejor conocido como hawkeye, es llamado para una misión. y desde la torre de los vengadores bruce decide esperar su regreso. pero al no llegar en el tiempo prometido  bruce decide no hacerse ideas erróneas sobre el estado de su pareja y, ¿Que mejor manera de esperarlo que recordando el día que comenzaron su relación?





	

Había despertado hacía ya un par de horas, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había dormido casi nada. Haber esperado toda la noche por Clint no le había hecho descansar lo suficiente. Este había ido de misión, y según entendía, debía haber llegado hace algunas horas. No quiso llenarse de idea erróneas, y por ende, decidió ir a la cocina por algo de café para disponerse a leer el periódico mientras seguía esperando, paciente.

 

Llevaba unos meses en una relación con el arquero después de que este último le acosara por semanas, y aunque sonara exagerado, era completamente cierto. Si de algo había aprendido, de hecho, era que Clint no se daba por vencido cuando algo quería.

 

 

_Todo había empezado con una simple visita del rubio al laboratorio de Bruce. Este pensaba simplemente que solo estaba aburrido y que al siguiente día quizá se le pasaría o iría a buscar compañía con Thor o Natasha._

_Esa vez, el rubio se la había pasado todo el día escuchando algo sobre un experimento secreto en el que el castaño estaba trabajando con Tony. En realidad Clint no entendía mucho lo que el científico explicaba, y Bruce, obviamente, se daba cuenta al notar sus vagos gestos de vez en cuando. Aun así el rubio le pedía que le explicara más._

_Al siguiente día, el arquero regresó al laboratorio y le acompañó todo el día de nuevo, y así se fueron repitiendo sus visitas hasta que la presencia de este se había vuelto de lo más normal en su vida._

_No obstante, cuando menos lo esperó, el rubio decidió atacar una noche._

_Mientras Bruce se disponía a arreglar sus cosas para irse sin escuchar, o más bien, sin sentir la presencia de un segundo, de un momento a otro sintió cómo era rodeado en un abrazo. Seguramente habría aparecido Hulk si es que no hubiera reconocido aquella voz…_

_—¿Me extrañó, Doc?_

_El castaño sintió el aliento tibio del contrario chocar contra su nuca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Giró sobre su propio eje y pudo admirar las facciones de Barton muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Sonrió amablemente y se separó del abrazo con suavidad._

_—Claro, todo el laboratorio estuvo en silencio. Aunque creo que Tony agradecerá que al menos hoy no deba comprar algún repuesto… ¿A dónde has ido? Si se puede saber…_

_—Oh, fui a conseguir algunas cosas para una persona especial para mí. Realmente espero que le guste, porque tardé mucho tiempo en busca de que todo fuera como quería._

_Algo en Bruce brotó de repente._

_¿Quién era esa persona especial? ¿Por qué Clint nunca le había contado sobre aquella persona? Esas diarias visitas habían creado una confianza única entre ellos. Ahora, se suponía que se contaban todo, por más tonto o vergonzoso que fuese lo que decían. O al menos eso creía Bruce hasta ahora._

_El castaño asintió con suavidad._

_—Ojalá le guste, se nota que te esforzaste por ello y sería una lástima que no funcionara._

_Clint pudo notar un tono distinto en el científico, podría decir que sonaba dolido, y eso lo hizo sentir mal, sinceramente, pero si hablaba de más podría arruinarlo todo._

_—Bueno, podrías ayudarme entonces a saber si todo saldrá como espero._

_El castaño no dijo nada, solo mostró una cara de confusión total para después ver como el rubio salía para segundos después entrar con un arreglo floral, pero no cualquier arreglo, se trataba de claveles. Justamente, las flores favoritas de Bruce. Mentiría si decía que no estaba confundido, todo aquello era tan… Extraño y nuevo. Vio como el menor caminó hasta él y extendió el arreglo. Podía notar un claro nerviosismo en Clint, pues veía ligeramente cómo el arreglo se movía con un leve temblor._

_—Son muy lindas, sería imposible que saliera mal si le entregas ese detalle, tiene suerte la persona que lo recibirá y sería muy tonto si te rechaza._

_—Qué bueno que pienses así, porque dependiendo de tu respuesta sabrás quién es esa persona especial de la que te hablo._

_—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es la pregunta que debo responder? —Cuestionó confundido._

_—¿Aceptarías salir a una cita con alguien que te dé este tipo de presentes?_

_—Claro que sí, aceptaría sin dudarlo un segundo. —Bruce llevó una mano a su boca después de decir aquello. La había dicho imaginando que Clint le estaba pidiendo una cita. Se sintió tonto por ello y también un poco triste, pues hace un tiempo que había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía hacia el contrario, pero al parecer, por la noticia de Clint, no era mutuo._

_—Pues eso es muy bueno, me has librado de pasar un rechazo gigante._

_Dejó el arreglo en el escritorio a un lado de Bruce y con decisión caminó de nuevo hasta este, tomándole del rostro con mucho cuidado para darle un dulce beso, era lento y suave, sin dobles intenciones de por medio. Ambos disfrutaban del contacto, sentían la calidez mutua y suavidad de los labios contrarios. Bruce correspondió el ósculo con algo de torpeza, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba a Clint en ese momento. Solo quería que el mayor sintiera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_Con cuidado el rubio se separó del beso notando un ligero sonrojo de Bruce, digno de una foto para el recuerdo. Odiaba no tener una cámara para capturar el momento._

_—¿Q-qué fue eso? —Preguntó el castaño llevando dos dígitos a sus labios, justo donde aún sentía el cosquilleo del beso._

_—Creí haber sido claro… Me gustas, Brucie, desde hace mucho tiempo y quería decírtelo de una manera especial, de una manera que no la olvidaras nunca. ¡Y creo que lo logré! —Confesó con mucha emoción._

 

 

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Clint. Vaya que lo había logrado. No se creía capaz de olvidar ese día ni aunque le lavaran el cerebro una y otra vez. Era su recuerdo favorito ante todo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiarían.

 

Había terminado su café, estaba doblando su periódico para poder levantarse e irse al laboratorio mientras esperaba, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su frente y algo que colgaba de ella. Llevó su mano hasta el objeto y sonrió al notar una pequeña flecha con un papel colgando de ella, lo desenrolló y pudo divisar la letra de la persona que más quería. Leyó el mensaje y alzó la vista para poder ver a Clint en el marco de la puerta con una de esas sonrisas que ya tanto amaba.

 

Se levantó con prisa y corrió hasta él para poder abrazarle. Se sintió feliz al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido con cariño.

 

—Estoy de regreso en casa. —Susurró el rubio en su cuello.

 

—Ya comenzaba a preocuparme, Clint. Anda, vamos a la habitación para que descanses y cure tus heridas.

 

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la habitación olvidando el pequeño papel en la mesa, con la nota escrita:

 

_“HAY MUCHAS FORMAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE TE AMO, Y UNA DE ELLAS ES NUNCA IRME DE TU LADO.”_


End file.
